Maison d'Undyne
La Maison d'Undyne est l'habitation d'Undyne qui se trouve dans Waterfall. C'est un passage clé de la Route Vrai Pacifiste. Apparence En s'en approchant, la maison d'Undyne ressemble à un gros poisson en colère avec la bouche en guise de porte et les fenêtre en guise d'yeux. Après avoir passé les évènements qui s'y passent, la maison devient complètement noire, et du feu peut être entrevu par les fenêtres et la porte entrouverte. Les "yeux" passent aussi d'énervés à tristes. L'intérieur de la maison consiste en une cuisine avec une table, une chaise, un frigo qui garde la nourriture au chaud, une épée, un piano, et une fenêtre sur la gauche de la maison. L'autre porte de la maison est verrouillée et donne sur la chambre d'Undyne. Histoire La maison d'Undyne n'a pas vraiment d'importance avant que Papyrus n'appelle le protagoniste devant le panneau "Bienvenue à Calciterre" alors qu'il/elle est poursuivi(e) par Undyne, pour dire que lui, elle et le protagoniste devraient se voir tous les trois, et suggère de se retrouver chez elle plus tard. Y retourner après l'appel fera venir Papyrus devant chez elle. Il est possible d'être ami avec Undyne dans une Route Neutre, mais c'est obligatoire dans la Route Vrai Pacifiste. Pour cela, le protagoniste ne doit pas avoir tué qui que ce soit avant de venir chez elle, sinon Undyne refusera d'ouvrir la porte, car elle ne veut pas être amie avec un meurtrier. Devenir ami avec Undyne Lorsque le protagoniste approche et commence le rendez-vous, Papyrus tapera à la porte. Undyne répondra en demandant à Papyrus s'il est prêt pour sa séance d'entraînement privée, il dira alors qu'il a amené un(e) ami(e). Undyne aura l'air énervée, puis invitera le protagoniste à rentrer. Papyrus saute ensuite par la fenêtre, prétextant qu'il doit aller aux toilettes. Peu importe ce que le protagoniste décide, Undyne insiste pour devenir, tant qu'à faire, sa meilleure amie. En s'asseyant à sa table, elle demande ce qu'il/elle voudrait à boire. Undyne jette alors une lance au joueur dès qu'il essaie de bouger, et lui dit de pointer ce qu'il/elle voudrait. Le protagoniste peut pointer Undyne, du sucre, du soda, du chocolat chaud, une boîte de thé, le frigo entier, et l'épée, chaque objet donnant une réponse différente. En choisissant le thé (les autres objets ne font que relancer le choix), elle préparera du thé et s’assiéra à table. Elle parlera ensuite de Asgore et Papyrus, et racontera comment elle arriva à la tête de la Garde Royale. Ensuite, elle remarque que Papyrus a raté sa leçon de cuisine, et exige que le protagoniste la fasse à sa place. Sa tentative de préparer des spaghettis échouera lamentablement, ce qui mettra le feu à la maison. Undyne défiera le protagoniste dans un "combat final" pour regagner sa fierté. En se rendant compte que le protagoniste ne veut pas lui faire de mal, elle cesse de combattre. Undyne ira ensuite voir Papyrus maintenant que sa maison brûle. On la voit ensuite devant chez Papyrus et Sans. Si le protagoniste vient lui parler là, elle lui donnera la Lettre d'Undyne si son inventaire n'est pas plein, et lui demandera de la donner à Alphys. Divers * Quand Papyrus se trouve devant chez Undyne avant que le protagoniste devienne ami(e) avec elle, She's Playing Piano sera jouée. * Le Ragequin apparaît en dehors de chez Undyne après son combat. * Undyne est la voisine de Napstablook. Quand on l'appelle devant chez elle house, elle demande au protagoniste d'être gentil avec lui/elle. * Frapper à la porte à certains points du jeu causera des répliques variés : ** Frapper à la porte après avoir combattu Undyne mais sans lui avoir donné d'eau : "You hear irritated groans from the inside." ** Frapper à la porte après avoir tué Undyne : "It doesn't seem like anyone is home. And you get the feeling no one will be." ** Frapper à la porte alors que la maison est en feu, après le rendez-vous chez Undyne: "It seems like only fire lives here now." * La petite animation de Papyrus où il danse ou marche sur place avant d'entrer chez Undyne est censée être lui qui s'essuie les pieds sur le paillasson."I like when Papyrus weirdly wipes his feet before going into Undyne's house." - Toby Fox. January 11, 2016. Twitter. * Pendant le rendez-vous avec Undyne, elle demande au protagoniste de choisir à boire : ** Si on pointe la lance vers Undyne alors qu'elle demande de choisir à boire, elle s'interrogera si le protagoniste essaye de la draguer. La sélectionner à nouveau ne donnera que des "?" répétés. ** Si on choisit l'épée, elle dira qu'elle remplirait avec plaisir le protagoniste d'épées, si il/elle n'était pas son invité(e). ** Si on choisit le frigo, elle dit qu'elle ne donnerait jamais au protagoniste son frigo entier. ** Si on choisit le chocolat chaud, elle dira que la boîte est vide; elle a arrêté d'en prendre parce qu'Asgore avait toujours des marshmallows coincés dans sa barbe. ** Si on choisit le Soda, elle s'apprête à en donner au protagoniste, mais réalise qu'il/elle n'a pas l'air de vraiment en vouloir. Elle dit alors que le soda "ramollit l'esprit de combat," mais elle dit ensuite, comme si le protagoniste lui demandait : "Pourquoi j'en ai ?" puis fait une expression similaire au smiley :3. ** Le thé, qu'elle considère comme "la bonne réponse évidente", est la seule option permettant d'avoir à boire. * Appeler Papyrus dans cet endroit juste après le rendez-vous avec Undyne donnera un dialogue spécial. *Si le protagoniste revient sur ses pas jusqu'à la maison d'Undyne tout de suite après avoir reçu l'appel de Papyrus pendant la poursuite, Papyrus se trouvera devant la maison et félicitera le protagoniste pour être arrivé si rapidement tout en notant qu'Undyne n'est pas encore arrivée. Références de:Undynes Haus en:Undyne's House es:Undyne's House pl:Dom Undyne pt-br:Casa de Undyne ru:Дом Андайн zh:‎‎Undyne的家 Catégorie:Waterfall Catégorie:Lieux